Paris: A Novella
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: After The Breakup Harry visits Paris, which was his and Draco's vacation spot, for various reasons. All the while, he can only think of Draco and want what they once had back. Longer version of my one-shot, Paris.
1. August 17th, 2003

**Title**: Paris: A Novellas  
**Author**: Jessica Jewell  
**Pairings**: Draco/Harry, Draco/UnknownCharacter, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Luna, George/Luna, Neville/Ginny  
**Warnings**: Sadness (I don't think it's quite to the 'angst' area), Slash, Over-use of parentheses, Fluff.  
**Notes**: For those who read _Paris_, this is simply the longer version. Hopefully I'll explain more, answer some questions even I had (for those of you who read _Paris_, I'm referring to my list of questions at the bottom of the page). This will feature other pairings, but the sole purpose of this fic is to show Harry's inability to move on from love. Also, some of these scenes might be identical to ones in _Paris_, word for word, and this is because this is the same story, therefore, some of the same things will be happening.  
**Thanks**: I would like to thank Luv 2 Cry, as she was the first person to review _Paris_, and she even gave me some inspiration (and motivation) to write something longer. Thank you.

**August 17th, 2003**

Perhaps if Hermione was not there, Harry would have begged Draco to take him back, to rethink their relationship, to give him a second chance. But Hermione was there, and Harry couldn't bring himself to degrade himself in front of so many others at the quaint cafe in Wizarding Paris because it would cause Hermione embarrassment. Hermione didn't deserve that. And, if Harry spoke these thoughts outloud, Hermione would tell him that he didn't deserve that, either. That 'Malfoy' (she'd refused to call him Draco since The Breakup) wasn't worth the public humiliation.

But he was.

Hermione would never understand that. Hermione had a good, solid relationship. Ron and her were doing well, have been since they'd gotten together after the war (or was it technically during the war?). Now here, six years later, they were engaged and had dragged Harry with them to Paris to scope out their honeymoon spot.

Of course, Harry knew that the reason they'd insisted he'd come was to get away from Draco. Who would have thought that Paris was the exact spot Draco would be? Harry should have known; Draco was as fluent in French as he was in English. If not for the fact he did not have a French accent when he spoke English, many would think that French was his first language. Harry also knew that Draco would sometimes just start speaking in French when he was caught up in the moment of passion, like-

'No.' Harry scolded himself. He was not going to think of that, what once was. Seeing Draco now, some French whore hanging off his arm and every word, made Harry see that Draco was over him. Why wouldn't he be, though? They had been split up for almost a year now. It was completely acceptable to have moved on by now, gotten someone new.

In fact, Hermione kept trying to set Harry up with people she worked with. He kept denying even though he knew Hermione would not stop until Harry accepted at least one proposal. Harry, however, did not want any of these people, with their ordinary names and 'nice' personalities (Hermione always said that every single one of them was 'nice'). Harry wanted Draco, with his eccentric name, his opinionated statements, his Pureblood-better-than-you stance, his lack of emotion, yet complete understanding of everything Harry wanted and needed.

"Harry," Hermione's voice brought him out of his musings. "I'm sorry. Who would have known Malfoy would be here?"

Harry felt like smirking. Hadn't he just thought those words? "I should have. I mean, I knew he loved Paris, but really, who could have known he would be here when we were?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione's voice was quiet, but her eyes told everything - the pity, sorrow, and understanding, all rolled into one. "We should leave."

"No, no," Harry shook his head, "I'm not going to let the fact Draco showed up ruin our lunch. Besides, we were here first and leaving now would upset the waitress, I'm sure."

"Only because then she would have to explain to her boss why Harry Potter walked out of their cafe," Hermione replied, amusement in her eyes.

Harry returned with a chuckle, "Oh, yes. I'd hate to cause her trouble. She's been so kind."

"She's been so flirty, you mean," Hermione raised an eyebrow, as if to chastise Harry for not noticing the obvious way the waitress came on to him.

"Yes, well, she's hardly my type. Much too brunettey for my taste."

"Brunettey isn't even a word, Harry," Hermione laughed, smiling widely. "I'll let it slide though, as I do see your point. You seem to keep your love interests to redheads, blondes, and those with black hair."

"Hey! Everyone had a crush on Cho in school. Had nothing to do with her hair color."

"I didn't," Hermione countered, absently stirring her tea, "but seriously Harry. Can't you possibly get back into the game again?"

Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair, eyes darting in Draco's direction. "I can't, 'Mione. I'm not ready. I'm still in love."

Hermione pursed her lips before speaking. "I just think that it might be better to get on with your life. If you don't get someone new into your life, than the only thing you have to occupy your time with is thinking about what once was. As I recall, Malfoy made if very clear that you were an experiment. I hate to say it Harry, but I don't think it was ever love on Malfoy's end."

Harry stared back, eyes wide with shock. "And just how long have you thought this?"

"A while now, I suppose," Hermione replied, worrying her bottom lip, "I mean, he was with you for three years and that is a long time for relationships that don't include marriage. But, when things came down to it, times were rough, where was he? He was emotionally void in public, he didn't put much effort towards getting to know Ron or I, and he certainly didn't seem to want to be involved in any family gatherings. From my point of view, it's like he used your fame to get his name in the good graces again, than left you once all was well on his behalf."

Having heard Hermione, Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to be mad at her, or if he wanted to break down crying. He could understand Hermione's view, accept what she saw and what she thought, but she wasn't in their relationship. Hermione wasn't there when Draco had held him at night because he'd woken up from another nightmare about the war. Hermione wasn't there when Draco let his guard down and openly laughed. Hermione wasn't there when he and Draco made love and it was slow, sweet, and perfect. Hermione wasn't there when, after their love making, Draco would pull Harry close and whisper in his ear sweet nothings.

"Hermione," Harry started, "I can't discuss this now. There is so much you didn't see and won't understand. You're much too logical and love has no logic."

Hermione merely nodded and allowed the conversation of Harry's love life to end. This was only temporary, Harry knew, but he still appreciated it. Still, he couldn't wait until they met up with Ron again. Being alone with Hermione was taking its toll on his emotions. He knew she meant well, he understood that, but _still._

The waitress returned, her name tag reading Catherine, and offered a smile before asking (in heavily accented English) what it was they wanted. They ordered with smiles, though Harry felt a bit uneasy at the way the waitress stared at _him_, even when it was Hermione talking. He felt that she was probably trying to send him some message with her mind.

"-bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes?"

Harry turned his head at the sound of that voice. He'd heard Draco speak enough French to know that the speaker was definitely him. He frowned, not understanding what Draco was saying. He wondered to himself why he'd never bothered to learn French when he knew that Draco spoke it, and every year, for every vacation that he and Draco had shared, they'd come to France.

"C'est juste que t'as l'air triste depuis un moment," the woman he was with said. Harry could see that she was a brunette, but that was about all he could make out. Perhaps Draco liked brunettes?

"Je t'assure, je vais bien," was Draco's reply.

"I should learn French," Harry spoke this thought outloud. When Hermione looked at him quickly, he feared it was a bad idea to voice this. Surely she was going to chastise him about how he should spend his time doing other things (like all that paperwork on his desk) but he was surprised to see her face light up in happiness.

"That's an excellent idea, Harry!" Hermione beamed. "Learning a new language can be fascinating, and it's a great way to occupy your free time."

Harry gave her a smile, now realizing why Hermione was happy. Of course she'd want him to do something in his free time besides think about Draco. Does she not realize that he doesn't always think about Draco? He's only thinking about him now because he's _sitting two tables away_. Yes, Harry will admit to thinking about Draco and if he could have changed anything in their relationship (but that was usually late at night when he was alone in bed, or in the kitchen using the china Draco picked out, or... well, so what that Harry thought about him a lot?). Harry also spent a good portion of his time thinking about the latest case at work, or (as of lately) Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"You know, learning another language would also help with your career. It would allow for more communication between France and England, allowing the Aurors to be able to help each other on cases. Say, the French Auror's just can't catch the baddie, they could enlight England's help, and low and behold, you could get sent, seeing as you know French," Hermione continued.

Harry laughed. "Okay, two things here - how long have you been thinking about telling me to learn a new language, and why did you use the word 'baddie?'"

Hermione's cheeks turned a slight pink, but she gave no indication of having been caught otherwise. "Oh, only a few days or so. And, well, Ron and I have been discussing a family, as you know. We decided to try and tone down our vocabularies, so it will be easier for the baby. When the time comes, of course."

"Of course," Harry said with a nod. "So, when did this child talk start?"

Hermione blushed, not really inclined to speak about private matters in public. "I'm not really sure. We just want a family. To be honest, I'm hoping to have two children, a boy and a girl. I think Ron would prefer to have only two or three children as well. I mean, you know how he was being the youngest of the boys and having virtually everything else done first by his brothers. I don't believe he'd want that for his children."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Harry nodded, completely understanding. It had been difficult for Ron in school, knowing that his brothers had all done something first - been on the Quidditch team, been Head Boy, even being sorted into Gryffindor was something that had to be done. Of course, Harry and Ron were more than excited about being sorted into Gryffindor (even if Harry had to plead to the hat).

The waitress brought their food, and that left all small talk done. Harry and Hermione ate in silence, partly because the sooner they were done with lunch, the sooner they met up with Ron again, and partly because Harry was sure that conversation would roam towards him again, and he truly didn't want that.

He was perfectly content just existing at the moment, thank you very much.

**Additional Notes**: I have no beta! Sorry for mistakes. Ninety percent of all my writing is done at one in the morning (the only time work allows) and I might not see mistakes because my sleepy mind finds them to be correct. I apologize for this. Also, please pay attention to chapter titles. They have dates in them.


	2. August 18th, 2003

**August 18th, 2003**

Harry had dreamed of Draco last night. Of course, seeing him had to be the cause. If he'd told Hermione about that, she'd agree. She'd also tell him to find someone new and move on, but that was a different point entirely.

She didn't understand. The only one who could come close to understanding was Ginny, but she wasn't available to speak too (much too busy with her professional Quidditch team and marriage; Harry understood). Ginny might understand because she was "in love" with Harry since she was eleven, lasting up until the War had broken out. However, Neville took up most of her time now, whenever she was home.

As Harry showered, he couldn't help but let a smile grace his face when the thought about how Ginny was the least surprised when he confessed that he was chasing after Draco; and chase he had.

Ginny was the most understanding of all the Weasley's, actually. Molly and Arthur never voiced their disapproval, but Harry felt it in their stares. Ron had completely overreacted (what else was Harry to expect?). Ginny, though, had merely nodded and said 'of course.' That was all. Nothing more. She never brought up the subject again, simply treating Harry and Draco as if they had been a couple long before Ginny and Harry had even dated. Harry loved Ginny for that (completely as family). It was even Ginny who'd talked Ron down (Hermione helped, too).

When had Harry become so lucky? He couldn't place the exact moment in his head, but if he had to give it a date, he'd say it was when he received his Hogwarts letter from Hagrid all those years ago in that cabin on the rock in the ocean.

"Harry, hurry up! Ron and I want to look around today. You can't spend all day in your room!" Hermione's voice called to him from the door to his hotel room. She was lucky he'd just turned the water off from his shower.

"I'll be down quickly, 'Mione! I promise," Harry called back dutifully as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He felt a pang of sadness as he recalled a time when he hadn't wrapped a towel around his waist when exiting this very bathroom in hopes of enticing Draco. It had worked, and he and Draco had spent the majority of an absolutely wonderful day in bed. Now, with no one else in the room to even see him, Harry was covering himself up.

Why had he become this? What happened to his pride? Dignanty? Self-preservation? _'You lost it chasing after Draco.' _He shook the thoughts from his mind, not really wanting to dwell on them at the present moment. Today was suppose to be able Ron and Hermione, and their enjoying Paris so that they can truly enjoy it their second trip (which, as planned, would be their honeymoon).

Dressing quickly, Harry fled from Room 206. He won't beat himself up over asking for it. It's habit, and whether or not it means anything to Draco, it means something to him, and that's all that matters.

"Took ya long enough, mate," Ron greets him with a giant grin upon his face. Hermione is leaned against him, but it's obvious her thoughts are not with the boys in the room. "Ready, 'Mione?"

Hermione jumped, those words bringing her out of her trance. "Oh, yes! Let's be off. Where should we go first, Harry?"

Oh, boy, does Harry have a list! He wouldn't admit to it, but he'd been planning this list since Hermione told him she was _thinking_ about honeymooning in France. It hadn't even been set in stone yet and Harry was making plans.

"Follow me," was all Harry replied, stepping past the couple and heading out the door. Hermione and Ron had no choice but to follow, or else be left behind.

oOo

"Oh, Harry, those places were just _breathtaking_," Hermione smiled at him before wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm sure Ron and I are going to have to get pictures at all of those locations! Especially at that park. Is it always this pretty? Paris, I mean?"

Harry laughed, detaching himself from her grip. "Well, yeah, this time of year. It's really the only time I've been here."

"You know your way around so well!" Hermione complimented.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause it's so hard."

Harry shoved Ron playfully, and Ron threw himself to the ground, as if Harry had shoved him forcefully. "I can't believe you just _struck_ me, Harry!"

There was a long silence as the Trio exchanged glances before, as a group, they burst out laughing. Harry hauled Ron to his feet (no easy task when laughing, mind you) and patted him on the shoulder. "Someone's gotta keep you in place."

"That's what 'Mione is for."

"Hey!" Hermione shot him a _look_ and both boys instantly sobered, the laughing stopping. At least, until Hermione couldn't hold the face anymore and broke into a grin. The boy grinned back and silence fell over them again. It was comfortable and they began to walk.

After walking what had to be fifteen minutes in complete silence, Hermione finally broke it. "Harry. I, er, I wanted to ask you, but I don't want to offend or bring back memories. It's just... well, Ron and I have only seen picture, you know, and you are usually blocking the view, so we, I, were wondering-"

"You want to see the fountain." It wasn't a question, but Hermione nodded an answer anyway. Harry let out a breath deep breath before looking away. A few second passed before he turned back to Hermione. "Okay, but you have to agree to _not_ bring up Draco or reasons as to why I should move on. When we see the fountain, it's just like we are looking at another landmark."

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Of course. I just... I really want to see it. You always get this wonderfully happy look on your face when you speak about it and I just... I want to see the place that makes you most happy, Harry."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, both appearing as though they were going to cry.

And then Ron made the barfing noises.

"Enough romantical stuff. Let's just see this Eighth Wonder of the World and get back to the hotel. I'm _hungry_."

"When aren't you, Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes then gestured for Harry to lead the way.

And lead he did.

Hermione and Ron followed him through twists and turns, around so many building and turns that it felt as though they were truly walking in circles. As they walked, Ron and Hermione took notice that it seemed as though more and more people were wearing regular _jeans._

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, catching up to his side, "is this fountain in _muggle_ Paris?"

Harry shot her a lopsided grin. "Yeah."

Hermione and Ron both abruptly stopped, exchanging shocked looks. It was no surprise that Draco Malfoy still, to this day, had nothing to do with muggles. In fact, Hermione was the only muggleborn he was ever polite too, and everyone knew (thought, Harry would correct them) that was only for Harry's sake. (Of course, Harry knew that Draco truly did _like_ Hermione and even considered her a friend.) However, neither Ron nor Hermione could understand what made Draco discover this fountain in muggle Paris.

Refusing to answer any questions just yet, though, Harry continued onward and soon (almost too soon for Harry) they arrived at The Fountain. _Our_ Fountain, Harry would say.

It was a beautiful thing, the fontaine Saint-Michel. Rather famous in the muggle world, Harry was sure. It dwarfed all those who stood next to it. Harry knew that the picture with him and Draco in it did not show the angel wrestling the devil, it only captured the water that Harry and Draco stood in front of.

"It's beautiful," Hermione praised, stepping forward and kneeling down, running a hand through the water. "I can see why you love it so. Does... does the angel and demon have any meaning for you?"

Harry shot her a look. "We said we weren't going to discuss Draco and I."

Hermione instantly snapped her mouth shut and looked away. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she looked towards Ron, panic written on her face. "Oh! I just remember. I have an appointment with that jewelry. We'd better go!"

Ron had a confused expression on his face, and Hermione jerked her head to the left. Ron looked, and low and behold, Malfoy was approaching (with a woman nonetheless). Harry was too busy staring at the angel and demon to see what transpired between the couple, thankfully.

"Come on, mate," Ron patted Harry's back, causing him to turn and look at Ron.

"What? Er, yeah. I guess we should go. I gotta lead ya back, right?" Harry said, walking away. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, glad that they'd gotten Harry away from the fountain by the time Draco had stopped in front of it with the woman.

Hermione picked up pace, and Harry gave her a funny look. "Hurry, much?"

Ron, however, looked back and paled. Oh no, Harry could _not_ see that.

"Mate, just don't look, okay?" Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm and walking, forcing the raven to follow.

"Look at what?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at what Ron was pulling him away from.

"Don't!"

It was too late, though. Harry had seen. There was Draco with his French woman in front of _their_ (yes, Harry had dubbed it his and Draco's) fountain. Harry still has a picture of him and Draco in front of that fountain - it's just them standing there, posing, a wide smile on Harry's face and Draco's passive look (but right before the picture restarts itself, Draco looks over to Harry and his features softened a little).

Harry won't ever think of this fountain as his and Draco's anymore, though. Because now it's tainted with the image of Draco and this woman, kissing. A full blown, Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms around his neck, every inch of both their bodies pressed together, trying to eat each other's faces off, kiss.

Harry felt his heart breaking all over again, and suddenly his feet are planted firmly. He couldn't move them, and Ron couldn't get him to move either. Harry knew he was pathetic, standing there and staring as Draco moved on with life. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were both looking at him with pity in their eyes. Harry knew that he _should_ leave, but he couldn't. He felt his whole world crash down on him, folding in on itself like a card house losing its base card and tumbling down

A choked sob found its way to his lips, and he brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it as it it would have kept the noise in. It didn't, and Ron's grip on Harry's arm tightened (more reassuring than painful). Draco and the woman broke apart (Harry could only assume it was because they were startled by the noise in the otherwise completely silent courtyard) and Draco turned towards Harry. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to Harry. Draco and he locked eyes - Harry saw Draco's eyes widen slightlu and the recognition flame in them (of course, who wouldn't recognize Harry these days?). His vision went blurry then as he felt the tears come to his eyes (when had he become such a _girl_?) and he tried to blink them away.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, but it was filled with pity.

Pity.

That was all Harry received these days - from the Weasley's Hermione, Neville, and now he could see it from Draco (wondering why Harry wasn't over him yet, perhaps). He didn't want pity. He wanted to be left alone. And suddenly, having this odd stare down with Draco, he wanted to be drunk.

Harry ripped his arm from Ron's grasp and turned to Hermione. "Don't pity my love!" He growled out before turning on heel, Apperating away, not caring that he was in muggle Paris.

oOo

"I don't pity your love, Harry," she said, moving from where she sat on the bed next to him to stare out his hotel window. "I hardly pity you. Yesterday... yesterday I did pity you. Not because you love, but because you had to see your love loving someone else. It's not the same as pitying your love, I hope you know."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I wish Malfoy loved you back, I really do-"

"No," Harry shook his head, standing. "no you don't. And don't you dare lie to me, Hermione Granger. You wish, just like Ron, that I didn't love Draco because that would make everything easier. But I do, and that won't change. I won't ever stop loving him."

Hermione turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I know, Harry. I know." She rushed to him, flinging herself into his arms and hugging him. "I'm so so sorry, Harry. I know you love him, and I can't even imagine what this must be like, seeing him with someone else. I-I thought about it last night, imagined w-what would h-happened if Ron r-ran off with someone." Hermione fell into silence because she was crying too hard, and Harry joined her, holding her and crying, too. Because he knew what Hermione meant and he knew that Hermione now understood how he felt, if only a little.


	3. August 17th, 2000

**August 17th, 2000**

The grin that spread acrossed Harry's face was more than enough reason for Draco to have spent as many galleons as he had on this trip. That smile was worth all the money in the world.

"_Paris_," Harry breathed out, looking around with eyes wide behind his glasses. "I can hardly believe that I'm here now."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I can hardly believe you never traveled as a child. Then again, I suppose muggles don't understand that children should be wordly and cultural."

Harry had the nerve to laugh at Draco for that. "Yes, cultural. Besides the fact that most muggles _don't_ travel - it's way more expensive traveling muggle way then any magical way - the particular muggles I grew up with would have liked it even less. They are a rather... plain sort."

"Am I detecting a bit of Harry's mysterious past?"

Harry nodded, suddenly serious. It had been an unspoken agreement to not speak about the past between the two of them (if they never brought it up, how could the agrue about it, or judge?) but now... now Harry _had_ brought up the subject. "Well, yes. I mean, if you would like to continue hearing about it."

Now _that_ was loaded sentence. So much meaning in that one sentence that it could effect their entire relationship. So far, it had all be surface. Mutual attraction to looks, a simply understanding and acceptance through friends (Blaise and Hermione had become friends through work, as had Theodore Nott and Ron), and basic same interests (Quidditch, Auror's, (though for Harry it was field work while Draco worked behind the scenes), and a mutual love for junk food). Hardly had they ventured further into their relationship - truly sharing deeper thoughts with each other.

Whatever Draco answered would be a deciding factor in their relationship - would it move forward, or need to end? Silence fell over them and Harry's smile slowly faded into a look that could only be called regret and fear.

Snatching Harry, Draco pulled him close and crashed their lips together. "Yes, yes I would. But not now - I'll listen tonight. _Now_ it is time for us to enjoy Paris - both muggle and magical."

Harry's eyes widened as his face reddened. "_You_ know _muggle_ Paris?"

Draco chuckled. "But of course. That's part of being cultural. I like their architachture and Mother is quite fond of some muggle jewelry stores. I don't have to like _muggles_ to enjoy every aspect of Paris."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry grinned, taking Draco's hand, "you really _aren't_ a slimy git anymore, are you?"

"Of course I am," Draco huffed, "it's not like I've gone soft and started an 'Adopt-A-Muggle' campaign or anything. I simply... tolerate their presence whilst in their area."

Harry chuckled lightly, rolled his eyes. "Of course, of course. I won't mistake the two again. Now, where to, muggle lover?"

Draco growled under his breath, but said nothing else on the subject. Instead he marched forward, pulling Harry with. And Harry followed, breathlessly and in awe at the city in which he knew nothing more of than the name. Draco showed him so much more than he had ever thought to be.

Wizarding London was home, but _this_, this place was beautiful. Vendors lines up outside, waiting to coax you to their booth with some wonderful items that always seemed to be "made just for you, sir!" Paris, with its dazzling look, buildings in wizarding Paris dating farther back than Harry can wrap his head around (though some not nearly as old as Hogwarts).

The most beautiful part to Harry, though, was the when he took Draco's hand, _no one cared._ Being gay was accepted in the wizarding world, but in London, people glared at Draco. They _hated_ him for getting Harry, because Draco had been a Death Eater. But this people, the wonderful, beautiful French people, did not know Draco. They didn't know his past, what was expected of him, what people assumed of him. They hardly knew Harry for that matter!

It was a sweet relief, to be away from everything and everyone in a world where he was nothing more than _a bloke with his boyfriend._ He was just a tourist, an average Joe.

And he loved every minute of it.

Draco loved it, too, because he didn't have to beat people off of Harry with a broom (or any other object close at hand). He had Harry's attention, completely and fully. Harry was fawning over Draco for suggesting a vacation and for bringing him. Honestly, Draco was just glad Harry wasn't disappointed with Paris. He had spent a good bit of his childhood here, after all, and it was like a second home to him.

"Hey, I have something to show you."

Smiling, Harry replied, "Lead the way."

Happy to do just that, Draco pressed onward with Harry at his side. Harry stared in awe at the buildings and scenery, barely noticing the transition from Wizarding Paris to Muggle Paris. In fact, it was a good ten minutes of walking through Muggle Paris that Harry even noticed.

"Where are we going, Dray... co? Draco," Harry cringed inwardly at having used the nickname that Draco hated. He knew he failed at trying to cover it up, but Draco didn't growl at him, so that had to count for something.

"It's a place I'm quite fond of, have been since I was a child," Draco replied with a shrug as they rounded corners.

"It's a completely maze to get here from-" Harry looked around at the many muggles passing by (maybe some were witches and wizards, but he wasn't chancing it), "the hotel."

"Quite," Draco nodded in agreement, "but I think you'll find it's worth the walk."

"If you say sooo-Oh!" Harry's eyes went wide as he focused upon the giant fountain before them - The Fontaine Saint-Michel, he learned later it was named, and it was magnificant. "Whoa."

Draco merely nodded, ad it Harry's one word summed it all up.

Maybe it did.

oOo

"Draco," Harry took the blond's hand in his own, pulling the blond from thought, "can we go back to the hotel? I'm rather tired."

Draco nodded. They had been out all day, and he wouldn't mind going back to the hotel to rest, either. "Of course. Allow me to lead you, love."

Harry laughed. "Allow or not, I'd have too. I'm lost."

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. Harry could be adorable without meaning to be.

The walk back to the hotel was silent, but not uncomfortable. They walked together, simply basking in the glow of what they felt for each other (what it was, neither had quite admited it yet).Draco wondered if they would ever name it - this thing that was between them. Naming it, just like talking about the past, seemed to solidify their relationship; make it _something_. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, if he wanted this to be anything more than what it was. They'd only been together two months (though they had become friends a little over a year ago) and Draco just wasn't sure what he wanted from this relationship.

He wasn't sure if he wanted anything, really, besides to not be single anymore. Was that a good reason to date someone? Perhaps not, but he knew he wasn't the only person in the world who'd ever dated just to date. He wondered what made Harry say yes when he'd asked.

That was another thing they hadn't discussed. Harry never asked why Draco had asked him out, and in turn, Draco never asked why Harry said yes. In retrospect, it just _didn't matter_ because they were here, in Paris, away from others who wanted to know the answer to those questions more than either of them did (the Weasel and Granger for starters).

It really didn't matter now, as it was late (almost one in the morning) and they had just crawled into bed. A silence fell over them as Draco slipped into thought.

"Why did you show me the fountain?"

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, being pulled from his thoughts.

"You said that fountain was special to you, so why did you show it to me?" Harry asked, rolling over to look at Draco, propping himself up on his elbow, his head rested on his hand while his other hand wandered out tenitively, lightly touching Draco's arm as if he was afraid Draco would react violently.

There was a pregnant pause before Draco answered. "Maybe... maybe I want you a part of all aspects of my life."

Harry wasn't sure how to describe his reaction to those words - he was filled with an overflowing joy that bubbled out from his chest to every other part of his body. No further words needed, Harry sought Draco's lips in the dark and was pleased to find them welcoming, warm, and tasting slightly minty from Draco's expensive toothpaste. Draco's arm pulled Harry on top of him, holding him in place as if Harry would leave him at any moment.

But Harry was not going anywhere - he didn't plan to for a very long time. Harry loved it when Draco held him like this, like he was afraid of losing Harry. Harry loved it when Draco nibbled his neck, teasing and tormenting. Harry loved it when Draco allowed Harry to control their lovemaking by being on top, but he loved it even more when Draco would flip them over, Harry on bottom, being so _slow_ and _teasing_ until Harry would beg him to pick up the pace.

It dawn on Harry that, perhaps, just _maybe_, he loved _Draco_. Not just the things Draco did.

So he said as much, the words becoming a chant, "love you, love you, love you so much, love you Draco" until Draco was hitting _that_ spot over and over and he couldn't form thoughts anymore, nonetheless words.

It wasn't until they were spent, sweaty, and cuddled close even though neither of them wanted to be because it was too damn hot, that Harry heard the smallest of sounds from Draco.

It sounded oddly like 'me too' but Harry wasn't going to press it because Draco was allowing the cuddling.

And that was good enough for Harry.


	4. August 17th, 2004

**August 17th, 2004**

"You're right, Harry," Luna smiled, leaning against Harry, "Paris really is pretty this time of year. I suppose I never doubted you, though. Do you suppose that French Nargles are different than English ones?"

Harry smiled at the blonde next to him. "I dunno. I think they could be, different locations and all."

"Yes, they could," Luna agreed, pulling away from Harry and walking, forcing the Boy Who Lived to follow. "I'm glad that you asked me to come with you, though I'm sad about the reason."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean? I asked you 'cause you're my friend-"

"Harry," Luna cut him off, "I know better than that. You asked me because this would have been yours and Draco's fourth anniversary, and he always took you to Paris. I'm not sure why you picked me, perhaps because I look a bit like him, but I'm not complaining. I'm happy to finally have seen Paris."

Harry felt his face heat up. He should have known Luna would be able to read him like an open book. "Look like him, hmm?"

"Of course. Blond hair, pale skin, grey eyes. I could be a female Draco," Luna replied, wondering towards a window display, "This is pretty. I wouldn't want to be a female Draco, of course. Too much nonsense involved in Draco's life. Oh, Harry, look at _that_. But still, perhaps being a female Draco wouldn't be that bad. I could get away with being terribly opinionated and people would simply say, 'oh, don't mind that. It's just Female Draco being Female Draco.' Oh, I simply _must _buy that. Let's go in, Harry."

Harry laughed, openly and heartily (when was the last time he did that?) at Luna's talking and interrupting herself with window shopping. "Alright, what it is?" He followed Luna into the store, the name in French that he couldn't quite understand.

Luna went to the shopkeeper, speaking in broken French. Harry could only assume that she was asking about whatever it was in the window she saw. The shopkeep smiled at her, nodded, and went to the display, grabbing a necklace, moving away too quickly for Harry to make out just what the necklace had on it.

They exchanged some more words as Luna purchased the jewelry. Somewhere in the conversation Luna pointed to Harry, and the shopkeeper looked over, a smile on his face, before turning to Luna and nodding happily.

Harry made a mental note to learn French, and soon.

"This is for you," Luna said, pulling Harry's hand to her and placing the necklace in Harry's open palm. "I think it will help you. It's destiny that I found it, really."

Harry stared at the necklace. It was a small glass orb, but in the centre of the orb was two mist creatures. Upon looking at it closer, Harry saw that it was a dragon protectively curled around a lion. "What-?"

"Odd, isn't it, that the artisan would choose a dragon and a lion? They aren't animal that are typically shown together. In fact, I can't really recall any other art that has them together. More often than not, a lion is usually with a lamb and a dragon is typically alone," Luna looked up at Harry, her big grey eyes shining with knowledge.

Harry clutched the necklace, a smile on his face and water in his eyes. "Thank you, Luna."

"I would thank fate, if I were you, Harry," Luna said, taking his arm once more and walking forwards. "Surely we didn't stumble upon that particular piece of jewelry for no reason? And you of all people should understand fate."

Harry frowned. "Yes, well, sometimes I don't want to believe in fate. Can't I just pick my own path?"

Luna laugh laughed airly in that way that only Luna can laugh. "What makes you think that this _isn't_ you choosing your own path? Tell me, if some higher being were controlling your life, what do you think would happen?"

Harry was silent, thinking upon that question. "Honestly? I think I'd be married to Ginny; a marriage that would make both of us miserable on the inside, but we'd fake happiness for everyone else. And our children, which we'd eventually have. I mean, we'd have needs, right? We'd probably have three and end up naming them after people we know, most likely in memory of the dead."

"Really?" Luna said with such fascination that it was hard to not believe it wasn't true, "I am not sure I like that future for you. Perhaps you and Ginny would love each other?"

"With her marriage to Neville three years ago? I hardly think so. I was her type in school, yeah, but not that we've grown and learned, it's just not the same," Harry shook his head. "You know, it's interesting talking to you."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I have no problem telling you all about Draco and I. You just.. you don't-"

"I'm not Hermione? I understand what you mean, Harry. I get that you're in love, still are, even. Love isn't so fickle as to just vanish, and it isn't something you can just Vanish. Especially not if it's real and deep. That's what makes love so beautiful," Luna smiled up at him. "Odd to think that those passing by us right now probably think we are in love."

"We could be."

"No, not with the present circumstances we couldn't," Luna replied. "Oh! Bakery! We _must_ buy a treat. On you, of course."

Harry laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along. "Luna, I _do_ love you."

"As I love you, Harry," Luna smiled at him before pulling him into the little shop for her treat.

oOo

"So this is the infamous Fountain," Luna nodded her approval. "It is beautiful, but it isn't quite you, Harry. This fountain is definitely nothing but Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"It's much too refined and perfect to be part you, too. You're not perfect, Harry. Your hair's always a mess," Luna smiled at him fondly, reaching up to pat his hair, "it's not you. It's Draco."

"Do you always use my first name when I'm not around, Lovegood?" A familiar drawl brought Harry's body to a freeze once more.

"Oh, no," Luna shook her head, turning to face Draco, "I even use it when you are around, Draco."

"I hardly recall giving you permission," Draco cocked an eyebrow up and the woman he was with laughed (she looked to be the same one he was with last time Harry had seen him).

"You did when you and Harry were together," Luna replied, completely unphased, "and I never got a letter or anything stating that you wished to revoke that right when you broke up. Surely a well mannered Malfoy would send at least a letter?"

"Who are your friends, Draco?" the woman asked in English, her accent heavy on the words. The way she said Draco made Harry want to hex her to oblivion. Maybe if he'd had an accent, Draco would have kept him.

"This is Luna Lovegood," Draco replied, then looked to Harry. Harry felt his knees go weak. "And this is Harry Potter."

"Ze 'Arry Potter?" The woman's face lit up, and she smiled warmly at Harry. "Et iz such a pleazure to meet you. I 'ave 'eard so much about you. All good thingz, I ah-sure you."

Harry supposed her smile should have made him feel welcomed, but all he felt was anger towards her. Anger for her perfect smile, anger for her hanging off of Draco, anger because she was his replacement. "Err, it's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, Harry and I have reservations, so we'd best be off," Luna hooked her arm through Harry's, "it was so wonderful to see you again, Draco. You should write, or perhaps visit."

Harry was thankful that Luna's offer of visiting had stunned Draco long enough for them to get away without having to say any more. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get his mouth to work properly anyway.

Once they were safely away, Harry spoke. "Reservations?"

"What's one little white lie to save a friend, hmm?"

Grinning, Harry replied, "fair enough."

"You know, Harry, now that I've seen Draco again, I don't think we look that much alike," Luna said.

"I didn't think you did before," Harry muttered.

"Of course you didn't. You see him differently than the rest of the world," Luna said airily, "tell me, Harry. Describe me, in your words. Physically only."

"Dirty blond, not quite blond but not brunette, either. Light gray eyes, a soft complexion, pale skin."

"Light gray, hmm?" Luna nodded her approval of his description. "Now, describe Draco. And don't hold back."

"Draco... Draco's got wonderfully blond hair that so soft to touch,which you wouldn't think with all the gel he uses. Eyes that are silver and constantly hold a smirk in them. Pale skin," Harry paused, feeling the sadness in the pit of his stomach, "Pale skin that glows in the moon lights, making him look... look like being sent from heaven."

"I can understand why you love him. If I saw Draco that way, instead of as a prat, I'd love him, too."

Harry gave her a watery smile. "If only I could get others to see him the way I do. I mean, I don't want them falling in love with him, but I want them to appreciate the real Draco. Even Ron and Hermione can't seem to do that anymore. They used too."

"Don't be too hard on them, Harry. They told Draco when you started dating that he was not to hurt you. Now that he had, they feel that he must be punished for it. They wouldn't dare actually hurt him, so they've done the only thing they can," Luna pulled away from Harry to study some flowers as she spoke, "They've taken away friendship. Left him an outcast in our group. I still invite him places, Harry. Did you know? I try to make him feel included, but he won't have it."

"Of course not," Harry spat, almost bitterly. His face instantly reddened at the sudden display of emotion that he hadn't truly wanted to show. "Not if I'm going to be there. Our breakup... it wasn't... It wasn't pretty, Luna."

"Would you tell me, Harry? I'd love to know what really happened."

"Someday, Luna. Someday."


	5. November 12th, 2002

**November 12th, 2002**

"I don't understand," Harry ran a hand through his hair, "what are you saying?"

Draco sighed, stopping his packing. "I'm saying that I can't keep doing this. Face the facts, _Potter_, we just aren't cut out to be. I mean, it was fun while it lasted, but it's done."

Harry's face twisted into a pained expression. "_Fun_. It was _fun_? We've been together _three_ years, Draco, and it was all just _fun_!"

"What more do you want from me?" Draco snarled, whipping around to glare at the raven. "I am not your knight in shining armor, _princess_, so move on. I already have."

"I... what?" Harry's voice dropped from its near yell to a barely audiable whisper. "You... you've already got someone else, is that what you'e saying?"

Draco huffed, "Yes, actually. You can't possibly think that I was working late all those nights?" Draco felt his heart wrench and tear at the new expression on Harry's face - a look of complete heartbreak and betrayal. Draco wanted to take back everything he said, tell Harry that it was all a lie, and that they could, in fact, live happily ever after together.

But he wouldn't. Draco wouldn't say anything, because he needed Harry to believe him, to _hate_ him, so he would move on and do something better for his life. Draco would be in Paris in a few short hours, and he would quickly find someone to replace Harry. Someone of the female variety so that his mother would be pleased to have a grandchild. Then, if word got back to Harry that Draco had moved on, maybe, just maybe, Harry would too.

Harry's hand covered his mouth in horror, as if he'd just walked in on a gruesome murder scene. "But... but I love you! And I thought you loved me!"

His heart breaking, Draco had to turn away and continue packing so that Harry wouldn't see his own pain. _Harry needed to believe this_. "When did I ever tell you I loved you?"

He had hoped that would discourage Harry, but instead it seemed to make him more persistant. "You may not have ever said it, but I know you do! You reply when I say it, and you hold me close when I have nightmares, you worry about me when I'm on missions. You've never said it, but you _showed_ it."

"You know _nothing_," Draco growled, zipping the pack up sharply. "I act how I act because it is convincing, nothing more. Yes, being with you was exciting and new, but it's _done_. Do you have any idea of why I even asked you out? You never did ask."

Now he got the silence he'd wanted earlier, and it hurt all the more. Draco didn't want to be here anymore. Picking up his pack, he moved quickly towards the door.

"Why did you?" the voice was weak, quiet, pleading. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Because it was a game, Potter," Draco stoned his face and looked to Harry. His Harry, who had no idea how to conceal emotions and always let them show on his face for the word to see. Merlin, he'd _broken_ Harry by the looks of it. "I enjoy a good game, and you were rather good, but it's done. I have to quit being a child now, and I have to move on, settle down, start a family. Pureblood ideals and whatnot."

He made a swift exit, the door closing behind him. The day was absolutelly perfect - a soft breeze, bright sun, a few white fluffy clouds. He would rather it be storming, pouring down rain so that outside matched how he felt inside.

Only seventeen steps from the door, it opened again and Harry called out to him.

"You're lying! I know you are! You do love me, and this wasn't a game. I don't... I don't understand why you're leaving, but I'll wait!"

"There's no point," Draco drawled, looking over his shoulder as if uninterested in anything having to do with Harry. "I won't return."

"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I won't just give up. I'll give you this... this _space_ that you seem to want so badly, but I won't just give up."

"Then you will be waiting a terribly long time, like hundreds of years."

"I'll wait until the day I die."

Merlin, Draco had never known someone as sweet and caring as Harry. Harry was everything he wanted, could love and be with forever - but he wasn't someone Harry should have to be with. He knew the Savior was stubborn, but if Draco was gone long enough, Harry would _have_ to move on. No one could wait forever, no matter what Harry wanted to think.

Draco walked away.

oOo

"I suppose you want me to pretend I haven't the faintest idea of the truth," Pansy frowned at Draco from her spot on the couch.

"I expect it," Draco replied, not looking away from the fire he stared angerly into. "I will _not_ be Harry's ruin."

Pansy jumped from the couch, looking as though she was going to hit Draco. "You've already ruined Harry by running away! Haven't you seen that? You've broken his heart, his trust, _him_. If you have just stayed, he'd be happy and you'd be happy, and life would be happy!"

"You don't know anything!" Draco roared, standing now, too. "You have no idea what it's like to hear the whispers about how Harry deserves better. You have no idea what it's like to have the papers following your every move because, even after three years, they are still convinced you're only dating him to find a perfect moment to do what Voldemort could not! We would _not_ be happy because we would never be left alone! I still get _hate mail_ because people can not let us be. You have no idea what that's like!"

Pansy was quite, but her face was stony. "Yes. Perhaps it is best that you leave. That Hufflepuff boy was right - you don't deserve Harry."

Draco's eyes went wide, unable to believe that Pansy, his suppose to be best friend, was agreeing with Finch-Fletchy.

"If you did deserve him, you'd fight for him, instead of taking the easy path and skulking away. Especially after _lying_ to him - and you even told me yourself he saw through it! He knew you were lying! Yet, here you are, running away to Paris," Pansy walked past him swiftly, only to pause in the doorway to add more, "He'd willing to fight, but you aren't. Go. I'll pretend I've no idea where you went or why you left, but I'm not doing it for you. I'll be doing it for Harry, because he needs someone who can fight for him."

Pansy made a grand exit, leaving Draco in her parlor, filled with his own pity. They just didn't understand. Draco _didn't_ deserve Harry, and he sure as hell had no right to try and fight for him. No one would ever understand.

It was because he loved Harry that he was going.

oOo

Hermione untangled herself from Harry long enough to pour some tea for herself and him before she was back on the couch, holding him close. "Oh, Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

"He was lying, 'Mione. I just know it," Harry mumbled.

"Of course," Hermione agreed eagerly. "He'll be back shortly. He can't really go away, he can't. Just you wait."

"I know," Harry sighed, pulling out of Hermione loving grip to drink his tea, "I know. I told him I would. I'm gonna wait because he's the only one I want."

Hermione pressed her lips together, as if she wanted to say more but wasn't sure what to say. They were saved from silence as Ron, Luna, and George entered the room.

"You look like hell, mate," Ron said bluntly.

"Oh, no!" Luna coo'd, rushing forward to hug Harry. "He didn't!"

"He did."

"The prat! It'll be ok."

"I know."

"Good. So I shouldn't send angry pixies after him?"

This got a small smile from Harry. "No. No. He'll be back. It'll just take some time, is all."

"Well, if you're confident enough," Luna shrugged.

"Err... What?" Ron asked, and George looked just as confused.

Harry and the girls just laughed. Harry felt like he was betraying Draco by laughing, but really, it wasn't as if Draco wanted him to be miserable.

Right?


	6. August 17th, 2005

**August 17th, 2005**

Bathroom. Harry needed to get to a bathroom, quickly. He practically ran Luna over as he raced towards the cafe's quaint bathroom, where he promptly emptied his stomach of breakfast. It took a while for Harry's stomach to settle and even longer still before he could stand without being dizzy.

It took Harry twenty-two minutes to return to Luna, who was just sitting at their table as though Harry had only been gone two minutes instead.

"You know, you handled that better than I thought you would," Luna muttered, sipping her chocolatey drink. "I expected wild magic, things to break, anger. Instead, you get sick."

"I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Of course you don't," Luna laughed, "so I won't bother. You will speak when you're ready, which I suspect will be in five or seven minutes."

They fell into silence, to which Harry counted the minutes. He waited until eight (just to prove Luna wrong). "I can't tell you why it upset my stomach, but I know it hurts. He really _has_ moved on. It takes him two years to get _engaged_ to, to, to this _woman_, and we were together for _three years!_ How can he be so quick to jump into _marriage_ with her, when three years was obviously too long of a commitment for him! Unless," Harry's voice lost its strength, dropping to a whisper that Luna had to strain to hear, "unless he never loved me."

"Harry James Potter!" Luna's voice was stern, yet airily (how could she do that?) when she stared him down, "I know, and I know that you know, that Draco did so love you. He certainly is not the type to tell just _any_one he loves them, is he?"

"Yes, well, not just _any_one is the Savior of the Wizarding World and the Boy Who Lived," Harry snapped backing, feeling only anger at the moment (the regret would come later once he'd calmed down), "I think he'd be willing to swallow some pride and tell me lies to get what he wanted. Besides, he never once _said_ I love you. Just added 'me, too' whenever I said it to him. He _is_ a Slytherin at heart."

Luna was quiet, looking at Harry with eyes that said everything and nothing, all at once. A trait that was uniquely Luna. "Were you not suppose to be placed in Slytherin?"

Instantly, all of Harry's anger vanished.

"And, was Snape not in Slytherin, yet he loved so deeply and for so long."

There was that regret Harry knew he'd feel.

"Snape never quit loving your mother, you know that. Just like you can not stop loving Draco."

And now was added some uneasiness (after all, he was being told he had things in common with Snape, Merlin rest his soul).

"Draco loves you just as you love Draco."

"Loved, Luna. Not loves. Draco loved me, and somewhere, somehow, that changed. It got _broken_," Harry shoved his cup away from himself, certain that he wouldn't be able to hold anything else in.

Luna smile, then spoke words that made Harry believe that she most certainly was meant to be in Ravenclaw. "Well, dearest Harry, aren't broken things meant to be fixed?"

oOo

"The thing is," Harry stated as he and Luna walked down what Harry could only describe as the French version of Diagon Ally, "I don't know how to fix it. I don't know where the crack is that needs mending, ya know? A simply Reparo isn't going to fix this."

"Can you be so sure that it's beyond repair?"

"Because!" Harry pulled himself away from her, running a hand through his hair in frustration, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk beside her, ignoring the passing people, "I don't even know where to begin! Was it something in me that needs to change? Was it something I did that made him turn tail and _run_? Or did something in Draco change. Did he just wake up one morning, look at me sleeping next to him and decide that he didn't love me anymore? Was it a slow progression thing that I never saw coming? Did he fall out of love with me as slowly as he fell in love - so slowly that it wasn't until the day he decided to break up with me that he realized he didn't love me anymore?"

Harry stopped pacing, looking up to the clouds that hung overhead. He was breathing deeply, feeling too many emotions all at once to even sort out what he wanted to do - crying, screaming, running, and punching a wall all sounded equally good at the moment.

Stepping forward, Luna wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and engulfing him in a hug; a hug that said more than any words Luna could have chosen to spoke.

"Sometimes, something only appears broken. When, in reality, all you have to do is wipe off the dirt to see that it's like brand new."

They hugged for a while more before Luna's yawn brought them out of their trance, causing them to laugh. "Let's get you back to the hotel for a nap. Didn't sleep well?"

Luna shook her head. "No. the Wrackspurts kept me up all night."

oOo

Wandering the cramped jewelry store was difficult. Harry wondered if today was some sort of holiday in France and that's why everyone was flocking to the jewelries, hoping to get their loved ones something for it. That wasn't true, though, because Harry had been to France enough times now to know that nothing significant was happening today - everyone probably just had the same idea he had.

He wanted to get something for Luna; she did get him something last time they were here. He couldn't find anything that called out for Luna, though. Everything here was too... normal. Nothing that would match her radish earrings.

The jingling of the bell of the door made Harry look up. How could this store even _hold_ this many people? But Harry was stunned, a lump rising in this throat.

Draco Malfoy stood at the door, looking annoyed at people. He obviously didn't expect this many people, either.

Harry needed to get out of here. He grabbed the closest thing to him (a bracelet by the feel of it) and moved to the long line of customers waiting to pay. He just needed to get out. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

Oh god. He _felt_ more than saw Draco step into line behind him. Probably just to get a good spot before the line became to long (yet, a part of Harry hoped it was because Draco just wanted to be near him again).

Harry refused to turn around at first, not wanting to have to deal with Draco. Not after learning he'd become _engaged_. The information hadn't even fully processed in Harry's mind (he had only learned that morning). Yet... he couldn't _not_ talk to Draco. Now was his chance! So many things he wanted to say, to learn, to hear.

Steeling himself, Harry turned around.

He shouldn't have.

Draco looked so damn _wonderful_. His face, no longer pointy as it had been in school, was just as Harry remembered it. Those eyes, those molten silver eyes, found Harry's-

Suddenly he was drowning. He couldn't think, couldn't really process anything. So, he said the first thing to come to his mind.

"So you're engaged?" Harry said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _This_ was how he chose to start the first full conversation Harry had had with Draco since The Breakup two years prior? What an idiot he was.

"Yes," Draco nodded, not looking at Harry but instead staring out the window of the shop.

"I-I'm happy for you," Harry muttered. It was with those words that Draco whipped around, and his eyes seemed filled with the same look he'd had back in his Hogwarts days. A look of anger.

"Are you, Potter?" Draco practically spat the words at Harry.

To say the least, Harry was shocked by Draco's behavior. He didn't think he'd sounded mocking. "Yes, I really am. I mean, if you're happy. Not that I don't think you aren't! I mean, I'm happy for you, so long as you're happy. With her. Together. And happy."

"As elegant as ever with words, aren't you?"

Harry turned red, looking away from Draco. "Are you happy?"

"Of course," Draco replied as if that was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "Why would I want to marry someone I wasn't happy with?"

Again, Harry felt his heart breaking all over again. "Oh, umm, that's good. I'm happy you're happy." with that, Harry stepped out of line, placing the bracelet he'd intended to buy on a counter (he'd never even saw what it looked like anyway) and walked out of the store.

He'd gotten only seven steps out the door before Draco's voice stopped him. "Are you really happy for me, Potter? And I want the truth."

Harry turned around, and he was sure that Draco could see the sadness in his eyes. "Of course I am. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Don't you know that?"

Draco looked honestly confused. "Why would you want that?"

Harry just looked to the sky (probably to try and keep the tears back) and shook his head. "If you have to ask, than you don't deserve to know."

"You're not over me, are you?"

Harry had to smile at that, and looked back at Draco, shaking his head again. "You don't 'get over' love, Draco. Remember, all I want is for you to be happy?"

"I don't... I don't understand, Ha-Potter," Draco replied, looking away.

"I hope you love her, Draco," Harry said, "I really do. You should only marry for love."


	7. August 17th, 2001

**August 17th, 2001**

"You don't deserve him," Justin Finch-Fletchy fell into step with Draco on the third floor in the Ministry of Magic building, speaking as though there was no arguing with his words.

Still, it got Draco's blood boiling. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and I think you know it, too. That's why you're so distant. You _know_ you don't deserve him," Finch-Fletchy paused for effect after this word, "but you want to."

"And I suppose you think you deserve him?" Draco raised one eyebrow in that aristocratic way of his.

"Oh no, not me," Finch-Fletchy was quick to shake his head, "I certainly ain't worthy. But neither are you. Strange that he'd pick you, though, of all the unworthy people. The Boy Who Lived Twice decides he wants an ex-Death Eater, when there were, still are even, thousands of people willing to fall at his feet. Heck, even witches and wizards that didn't even face Voldemort's doom want him just 'cause he survived the killing curse."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps _Harry_," Draco emphasized his name, "doesn't want someone who wants to just fall at his feet?"

Finch-Fletchy was silent for a moment, and Draco was about ready to put a triumphant smirk upon his face until the Hufflepuff-sorted male spoke. "No, I suppose he wouldn't. That does explain why he picked you, than. You'd rather have him at _your_ feet, like a pet or trophey."

Without much chance to realize what was going on, Finch-Fletchy found himself pinned against a wall, Draco roughly grabbing his robe front. "Listen here, Finch-Fletchy, and listen well - Harry and I are together for reasons we don't have to explain to anyone else. Our relationship is _ours_ and I prefer to keep it that way, so keep your mudblood nose out of it." His shoved off Finch-Fletchy and turned, storming away.

Finch-Fletchy wasn't done, though. "Do you call Hermione mudblood, too?"

Ignoring him, Draco marched onward until he found exactly what he was looking for - The Department for the Fair Treatment of Magical Creatures (a much better name than S.P.E.W Draco thought). He flung open the door but closed it gently, after all, he was a pureblood and therefore could not cause a scene in public.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione's voice was filled with concern and for a moment, Draco was utterly happy to be her friend - she was a less hardened version of Pansy.

"Just a run in with a rather annoying person."

"More people questioning your reasons for being with Harry," it wasn't a question and Draco wasn't going to insult her intelligance by pretending it was one.

"We are _happy_," Draco seethed, "isn't that enough?"

Hermione gave a knowing smile, "Draco, don't you know by now that _everyone_ wants Harry's happiness. Just so long as you aren't the source of it."

Draco would've chuckled at that if it weren't true. "Yes well, no matter. Lovegood sent me here with an invitation to dinner. I would've floo'd but I figured I could stop in and see Harry as well."

"You'll be sorry to hear that Harry is out. He and Ron got an emergancy call," Hermione said it in a tone that was bored, but Draco could see the worry behind her eyes.

"They always come back," Draco assured her, "they did it all through school, they'll-"

"I was _there_ all through school!" Hermione burst, standing from behind her desk. "I was with them in every dangerous situation! Fluffy, the troll, the Voldemort hunt. I was _there_! But I'm not. I'm not an Auror, and even if I was, Kingley wouldn't allow a three person team, but at the same time, I so wish I was and that he did so that we'd be... together, and I'd know they were safe, and that they were returning!"

Draco had moved sometime during her speech standing next to her. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, his head resting a top hers. She sobbed into his robe and he refrained from making a comment about how expensive it was. "They'll come back."

"I know," Hermione said once her sobs subdued, "I know. But I still worry."

"Well, you aren't worrying along," Draco mumbled and the only indication Hermione gave that she'd heard him was the tight squeeze she gave him right before releasing him.

"Yes, yes," She wiped her eyes on her own sleeve, a small smile on her face, "I know. Tell, tell Luna that I'll be there - I'll bring Ron, too, if he's back by then."

Draco nodded before promptly leaving. He'd shown enough emotion for one day, thank you very much, and he'd be damned if he stayed long enough for Hermione to drag sobs out of _him_ too.

He made his way back to the Appaperation point slowly, mulling over the events that happened in such a short amount of time.

He focused more on Hermione than Finch-Fletchy's talking, simply because he didn't want to think about anything Finch-Fletchy said. He could understand her worry because he worries too, but it was odd.

He'd worried for his parents and himself during the war, but never had he cared much for other people. Sure, he loved Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Greg as much as one cared about people whose interests were the same, but he'd never really been _close_ to them. Especially not since he'd not returned his Seventh year and they had. Instead, he'd stayed at the Manor, taking order from anyone and everyone, like a house elf.

Now, though, he was worried for Harry, much in the same way he'd worried for his parents. It was a genuin worry and fear that he might never see Harry again. Could he live with that? If he got news tonight that Harry had... had died during whatever mission he was on, would he be able to accept that and move on.

Accept the fact that he'd never told Harry he loved him? Accept that Harry would never know? He wasn't sure he could live with that.

Yet, he knew, deep down, that when - no, if, IF, Harry returned tonight, Draco still wouldn't tell him he loved him. Draco just _couldn't_ tell Harry he loved him.

Maybe Finch-Fletchy was right, and Draco didn't deserve Harry. Maybe, deep down, Draco knew this and that's why he wouldn't admit he loved Harry. If Harry never heard it, never believed it, than it wouldn't matter. Harry would never be tainted by Draco's _darkness_ and his _evil_. Harry was pure, kind, and everything Draco was not.

How could Draco deserve the person who saved the world, when he'd been on the side trying to destroy it? And how could Harry _want_ him after that? When had the hostilities vanished? Where had the rivalry gone, the anger, the need to see the other more wounded than themselves? Draco bit his lip because he knew, _knew_, that in order to get answers to these questions, than he would have _ask._ And he and Harry never _asked_. It just wasn't done.

oOo

"You seem out of it," Luna smiled softly as she set tea in front Draco, "are you alright?"

Nodding curtly, Draco replied, "yes, of course. Why woudn't I be?"

Luna frowned, "I don't understand why you and Harry insist on lying all the time."

"What? I am _not lying_."

"It's a sad thing, Draco, when you lie so much you actually think it's the truth. Before my mum died, she'd tell me that I must always be honest and true because that was the only way to live," Luna sat down across from Draco, an expression on her face that he didn't quite understand. "Now I see what she meant. I'd always that she was saying that in order to stay _alive_ you must be honest and true. Now I see that you can be alive and not live. You merely exist. Why are you and Harry merely existing?"

Draco looked up to meet her eyes. Her grey eyes, so close to his own that (if he hadn't studied his families history) he was sure he could mistake her as having Malfoy blood in her viens somewhere. He found that he couldn't answer her question. Partly in fact that he didn't know the answer, and partly because, if he did, than that would be answering those questions he and Harry had agreed to not. "If only I knew."

Luna seemed to accept this answer, almost as if she expected him to _not_ know. "Yes, yes. Well, while we wait for everyone else to arrive shall we search the backyard for some Nargles? I'm sure daddy would love it if I found some for him to study."

"How about you search, and I'll sit on the porch and keep you company."

"Fair enough."

And that's exactly what they did until the first guests appeared - Blaize Zabini and Pansy Parkinson-Zabini.

"Don't tell me we are the first to arrive? I always prefer to be the last," Pansy fake pouted before pulling Draco into a hug.

"Alright, I won't tell you," Luna said, "but that doesn't make it any less true."

Blaise chuckled at that and Pansy gave a smile.

"Oi, where is everyone!" a voice shouted from inside the house.

"Out back!" Luna called. "Be prepared. I believe the Weasley's just showed up. That was George."

Indeed it was the Weasley clan, as Draco watched them walk by. Molly and Arthur, Percy, George, Ginny and Neville (not exactly Weasley's, but still the same), and Ron and Hermione. Draco frowned. "Where's Harry?"

Arms circled around him from behind and he knew he had the answer to his question. He allowed a soft smile to grace his features as he pulled Harry into a hug, burying his face into Harry's mess of hair. "Glad you're here."

Harry looked up with a grin. "Yeah. Me too."

Luna was watching them with that same expression as before, the one Draco couldn't describe. He suddenly felt very watched.

"So tell me, Draco, how was your day?" Harry said, barely even audiable to Draco's ears.

"It was alright," Draco replied, just as quietly. "Better now that you're here."

Harry smiled and sighed contently. "I love you."

"Me, too."


	8. August 17th, 2006

**August 17th, 2006**

Harry frowned, looking at the newspaper. He could read most of the French now, but some of the words were still getting mixed up in his mind. "French is hard."

"Any language besides your native is hard, Harry," Luna smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she rounded the table, heading towards the counter for her tea. Harry couldn't help but smile at her. Together, they had bought this small house in Wizarding Paris (Harry had wanted it in muggle Paris, but Luna really didn't know enough of the muggle lifestyle to be able to do such). Really, they'd bought it because they could afford it (so long as they split the cost equally) and they were tired of staying at hotels.

In fact, it had kind of become a vacation home for all their friends. Neville and Ginny had spent a week here just to get away from it all for a bit; Seamus stayed a weekend (he said it was to just get out, but Pansy had told the truth - he'd been kicked out by her in a fit of rage); Ron used it when he had to help the French Auror's (Harry also used this house for the same purpose when Kingsley needed it of him).

Luna returned to Harry's side, looking down at the paper. "Oh, look, it's Draco's wedding announcement."

Harry dropped the paper like it was on fire and Luna laughed. "I'm only joking, Harry. It's weird that we haven't read it yet. It should be soon, shouldn't it? He and that woman have been engaged for almost a year now, right?"

"Over a year," Harry responded, and silence befell them. "Does it bother you?"

Luna look confused, which was an odd expression to see on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Does it bother you, that we're dating, but you know you're just a fill in?" Harry asked. He'd asked Luna to be his girlfriend four month ago after many outings together and Luna had agreed. Though Luna refused to say they were dating. They never kissed (aside from Luna's pecks on the cheek, but she did that before), never held hands, or did anything couple-y. In fact, they hadn't even told anyone that neither of them was technically single. As far as all their friends knew, Luna and Harry were nothing more than flatmates.

"No," Luna shook her head, "I am not bothered at all. I'm not in love with you, Harry."

"Why'd you agree to date me?"

Luna sighed, looking away from Harry. She looked sad, and Harry almost regretted asking. "I agreed for many reasons, but I think, the main reason I agreed was for the same reason you asked me out. To not be alone, and to have something to focus on besides a love that won't happen."

Feeling his heart tighten at those words, Harry looked down at is cup of tea. "Who do you love, Luna?"

Luna smiled. "George Weasley."

Harry looked up to her so quickly he felt his neck pop. "George?"

"Oh yes. I've always fancied him, you know? I helped him right after Fred died, working at the shop so it wasn't so empty. I think telling him about my mother's death and how I felt helped him come to terms with what happened to Fred. Sometime during that summer, I fell in love."

"Why haven't you told George? Or hinted at it? What are you waiting for?" Harry asked.

Luna gave him a knowing look, one that eerily reminded him of Hermione. "What are you waiting for, Harry?"

"No, we aren't going into this about me. He's happy, Luna. Who am I to try and mess with his happiness? Leave it alone," Harry sat back and grabbed his tea, taking a drink.

Luna eyed him for a little bit before standing. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back for lunch."

oOo

Luna looked at the galleon in her hand. She rubbed it with her thumb, looking up to the fountain. How odd this coin would look to the muggles that would see it. However, she was here to make a wish, not to think upon muggles, and she wanted to make it count.

"Surely you aren't going to throw a galleon into a fountain, Lovegood."

Luna smiled, looking at Draco. "I knew if I waited long enough, I wouldn't even have to make a wish."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I your wish? Keep wishing, Lovegood, because it won't ever happen. I'm engaged, remember?"

"Oh, I would never want you," Luna said truthfully. She didn't mean to be rude, and by the look on Draco's face, she felt she had been. Yet, a part of her couldn't care. "I do, however, want you to listen and answer. I don't know what happened between you and Harry, but you need to fix it. You need to swallow whatever pride you have left, break it off with your French fiance, and ask Harry to take you back."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you love him. And you don't love her. And it's not fair to either of them for those reasons."

"I don't love anyone," Draco shot back, crossing his arm, "I just happen to _like_ her enough that it wouldn't be a complete annoyance to live the rest of my life with her."

"That's not good enough, Draco," Luna replied, turning her body away from him to look at the fountain, "I don't understand you, I may never, but you can't just quit on Harry."

"From what I hear, he's doing fine."

"And just what is it you hear, Draco? Do you hear that he's been single since your break up?" Okay, so Luna knew that was a lie, but it was also mostly truth (after all, Luna didn't actually consider her and Harry dating), "Do you hear him at night when he wakes up from a nightmare, completely afraid, calling out for you to protect him, only to realize you've gone? That you aren't going to protect him and that you aren't coming back? That you were his world, and now he'd so lost and confused that he's just living day to day?"

"That's not my fault! He could have moved _on_!" Draco barked.

"He doesn't want to, Draco," Luna said softly, gently, "That's love, Draco. Pure, untainted love. He reads the paper as best he can every day - the French one - to find your wedding announcement so he can be one of the first to congratulate you and wish you the best. He hopes that by reading that you are getting married soon, or that you are married, he can finally move on. All of him still knows that an engagement can be broken quickly, it's not all binding, and that give him hope."

"Foolish hope. I broke up with him for a reason."

"Yes, but what reason?" Lune challenged. "I think a part of you still loves him, and that's why you aren't married yet. Are you waiting for him to demand you take him back? That won't happen, Draco. He already tried talking to you. A year ago, when he learned of your engagement. You made it clear then that you were happy, and the last thing Harry wants to do is make you unhappy. He won't try to win you back if he thinks you're happy."

"Why in bloody hell would I want him to try and win me back? He and I are a thing of the past. Now he can move on with his life, untainted, and be a good little hero. He doesn't need me holding him back from that," Draco replied.

Luna frowned, "I see. You think you aren't good enough for him. You know, if you never felt good enough, you should never have chased after him. You never should have courted Harry, made him fall for you. You should have stayed clear."

"I realized that. That's... we broke up. It's done."

"It will never be done," Luna said, rubbing the galleon again. "Not until all is as it should be." She flipped the coin into the water, closing her eyes as she listened to Draco's footsteps fade away.

_'Please, please, please, whomever is listening, make Draco realize he loves Harry.'_


	9. August 12th, 2006 August 25th, 2006

**August 12th, 2006 - August 25th, 2006**

"I'm marrying her."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco, but said nothing more. It was Blaise that spoke. "Oh? Does she make your mother proud?"

"Mother finds her acceptable. She's just not-"

"Harry!" Pansy piped in, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's not Harry, and it's _wrong_, and you know your mother would rather see you happy than see you with children."

The glare he gave Pansy surely could have killed. "Aren't you done with this, yet? It's been long enough. Surely Potter is over me!"

Pansy's mouth dropped open and she looked as though Draco had slapped her. "You are an ignorant fool. I hope you are happy with her, Malfoy, because _one_ of you deserves to be." She turned promptly and left, leaving her husband behind to shake his head.

"Why did you marry her again?" Draco growled in anger.

Blaise met him with a level look, a hint of pity in his eyes. "I married for love, Draco. As did everyone else we know. It's not like the old ways anymore; it's time to embrace the future."

Draco groaned. "Not you, too."

Blaise sighed. "No. I'll stop. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I just don't like seeing you like this. I'll be at your wedding, if that's what you'd like, but I won't be your best man."

"You really don't approve of this?" Draco's eyes went wide. Blaise was always suppose to be his best man, but to hear him say he wouldn't hurt.

Blaise shook his head. "How can I?"

With his friends gone, Draco could only replay the events that happened today, as well as the events that happened almost a year prior. Luna Lovegood had told him almost the exact same words - marry for love and for no other reason. But could he?

Did he deserve love? Of course not - and especailly not with Potter. Beautiful, wonderful Potter. But, oh Merlin, how he wanted it. He wanted Harry back - wanted to hold Harry as he fell asleep, wake up to Harry, laugh with Harry, perhaps... perhaps even adopt with Harry.

Just because he wanted it didn't mean he should get it. He'd always gotten what he wanted in life and it had left him a brat, niave to the way most of the world really worked and how things truly were. Instead, he'd blindly believe everything his father had said until Draco was drowning too deeply in his our sins. Then, along came Harry, his _won_. He stood up for Draco and his mother at their trials, he'd agreed to come to a truce, than agreed to friendship, and moreover, when Draco had asked him out, _he had said yes._

Draco wasn't even aware that Harry was bent until he'd taken a chance that day - used all his courage and pushed away his pride for ten seconds of sheer Gryffindor-like courage and stupidity.

And Harry had said yes.

Pain filled Draco's chest now, thinking about hese past events. He regretted never telling Harry the truth - never telling Harry why he'd asked him out. Harry had captivated him, his smile that was always genuin and _happy_, even though he'd gone through a war and bloody well _died_. Harry was strong, a survivor, and _he'd moved on_.

The war hadn't gotten Harry down - he moved on with life. He still took risks, being an auror and all, he fell in love...

Draco's eyes watered at that. Harry had fallen in love. With him. Of all the people in the _world_, Harry had fallen for him. And Draco, being the bloody, undeserving bastard he truly was, just let him _drop_.

That realization hit him like the Hogwarts Express. Oh _Merlin_ what had he done? He wanted nothing more than to make sure Harry's future was a happy one, and instead, he'd pulled the rug out from under Harry's feet and left him falling with no support, no ground to land on.

Because... because _he_ had been Harry's ground. It was like Luna said - he'd been the one that was there when Harry woke up screaming, it had been him that helped Harry recover and grow, just as Harry had done the same for him. He'd left Harry because of what other people thought of their relationship, when he should have stayed because of what _they_ thought of their relationship.

It didn't matter now; Harry couldn't be as miserable as everyone made him out to be. Then again why would everyone continue to say that he was after all these years? The joke should have gotten old long ago if it truly was a joke.

Could he really fix this?

He needed to talk to Lovegood.

oOo

"Oi, Luna, you've mail," Harry said as he tossed a letter the owl had dropped to said female. He fed the owl some treats before it took off as Luna opened her letter.

_Lovegood,_

_I wish to speak to you. I've thought on your words and need more advice. Reply at your earliest convience._

_D. Malfoy_

Luna's eyes went wide in shock and she quickly stuffed the letter down the front of the shirt she was wearing.

Harry chuckled. "Just _what_ did that letter say?"

"While it truly is none of your business," Luna said, standing up. "it's simply someone requesting my help. My da sometimes gives out my address for people who have questions for the _Quibbler_ that he just can't answer." This was a truth, just not the current truth.

Nodding, Harry grabbed himself some toast and headed to the teapot. Luna made her escape upstairs when his back was turned, pulled the letter back out of her shirt, and reread it. Could he really...?

Well, only one way to find out.

_Draco,_

_I think owling is not a safe method of communication. Harry is my flatmate for the moment being. Perhaps meeting up sometime?_

_Luna_

She had to wait two days for a reply. Whether it was because of the owl or Draco not being sure what to answer, she couldn't tell.

_Lovegood,_

_You still insist on calling me by my first name? No matter - I will be in England at the end of the month to visit my parents. Will meeting up on the 23rd be acceptable?_

_D. Malfoy_

Luna smiled at the letter before burning it. She didn't want Harry finding these and getting his hopes up... just in case.

_Draco,_

_Yes and yes. Two at the Quibbler's new office. It's a date!_

_Luna_

oOo

Draco winced as the tiny bell jingled above the doorway when he entered the small building. He's always hated those stupid muggle bells. Why couldn't the Lovegoods just put wards up like normal wizarding families?

Wait... Draco shook his head. No, no, normal wasn't quite their style, was it?

"Draco," Luna greeted, coming out from a room to his right. "I was wondering what kind of person you were. Whether you'd show up early or late, but now I see you're rather practical, showing up right on time."

"Err, thank you?" Draco offered, not sure what else to say.

"This way, please," Luna lead him back to the room, which turned out to be a tiny office which held three comfortable looking chairs, a filing cabinet, and a table with paper and quills. "This is our interviewing area. Cozy, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Draco replied, sitting down only after Luna did. He wasn't sure he liked chairs this soft - it was like it was trying to eat him.

"Down to business, I'm a busy girl," Luna smiled, resting back in her armchair, "tell your story, Draco dear."

And he did. All of it. Every thought that went through his mind the day he broke up with Harry, ever reason he thought was justified but now realized was selfish and stupid, everything he'd realized because of her, Pansy, Blaise, and even the short talks he'd had with Harry over the years. How seeing him accidently once a year wasn't enough for him and how he wanted more than anything to take it all back.

Luna listened, as it was one of her better qualities, and nodded every now and then in agreement (mostly when Draco was calling himself horrible things).

"That's all well and good, Draco, but _what are you going to do about it_?"

Draco paled. "That's just it. I-I don't know. I haven't... I can't face him. What would I do? What would I say?"

"Draco, I'm going to provid you a way. It's up to you to determine the rest," Luna stood, leaving the room. Draco pondered whether he should follow, but she returned soon enough, an envelope in hand. "Here. It's an invitation to my wedding. Harry will be there. Your present to me shall be you and Harry reuniting. Unless, of course, you happen to want to get me new radish earrings. That last owl you sent pecked at them."

Draco chuckled. "Thank you, Lov-Luna. Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me," Luna shook her head. "I'm doing this because you _deserve_ to be happy, and yours and Harry's happiness will be thanks enough."


	10. September 7th, 2007

**September 7th, 2007**

Watching Luna in her wedding dress twirl around with George Weasley was on the top of Harry's 'Things That Bring Me Great Happiness' list, right next to Hermione doing the same with Ron, Ginny with Neville, and other various friends. Of course, other things were on his list, but those were irrelivant right now.

Harry was more than pleased by the turn of events; it was like life was slowly becoming normal again. He wasn't really sure what happened - he hadn't moved on from Draco and was certain that he'd never be with anyone else in a romantic sense again, but he also wasn't completely torn up about it at the present moment.

Of couse, that could be just because this was wedding and a time for celebrating, and when he went home tonight to his flat he would probably feel incredable alone. It didn't help that he'd shared the flat with Luna for two years and was, once again, not used to being alone.

The merriment of the wedding drove off the sad thoughts, though. Luna's wedding was beautiful in the way that was completely Luna and George. Molly was none to happy to learn of all the pranks set up but Luna had loved the idea (claiming it was completely perfect for her and George, which it really was).

Couples danced around the floor, now free to join Luna and George since they'd had their dance. The lights were low, setting a mood Harry supposed, but not so dark that one could not see across the room. It was the sort of effect he would have wanted at his own wedding, should he have ever had one. Harry's smile faltered a bit at this, but he quickly brought it back - he'd promised Luna no sadness at her wedding, and he was a man of his word if nothing else.

"Harry, mate, how are you?" Neville's voice pulled hair from his thoughts as he sat in a chair next to said raven.

"Doin' well, Nev. Yourself?"

"Never better," Neville smiled, his gaze turning to follow Harry's. "Y'knoa, I never thought they'd be to gether. Never a couple that crossed my mind, but they work."

Harry felt his smile fall just a little bit again. What was Neville leading up to? "Yeah. Love works in mysterious ways."

Neville just nodded, his eyes going to Ginny, who was chatting with Seamus Finnagan (who's come with Cho Chang of all people!) and kept gesturing towards Neville. "Ya, it sure does." Neville fell into silence after that, and Harry felt his ears go a little red with embarrassment for assuming Neville had been coming to talk to him about getting over Draco.

Maybe his friends were finally accepting that Harry would do as he pleased?

"Err, Harry, I wanted to say something. About-about Malfoy."

Or not.

"Yes, Neville?" Harry said evenly.

"I just... Luna invited him. I thought I saw him at the ceremony, but I coulda been imagining. Just givin' ya a heads up. He might not have come to the reception, or might never have been here at all," Neville said before standing. "Just wanted to warn ya."

Harry nodded, not quite sure why Neville would want to warn him. Harry was an _adult_ and could handle meeting up with an ex in public. It was when they were alone that he had problems... now, anyway. He'd learned to accept this. After all, it had been two years since he actually _saw_ Draco face to face; he could handle him now.

In fact, Harry didn't even have an urge _to_ see him. Maybe he had gotten over Draco while not even trying too! Yet... Harry's eyes scanned the crowded room. At ever shade a blonde his breath caught in his throat, until he realized it wasn't Draco (ninety percent of the time it wasn't even _male_).

"Dance with me?" Hermione asked, offering a hand to Harry and pulling him from his thoughts, startling him in the process.

"What about Ron?"

"Who do you think sent me over here?" Hermione smiled, pulling Harry from his chair and onto the dance floor, slow dancing with him. "I can hardly believe they got married. It took Ron and I seven years to get there, and Luna and George manage it in eight months."

"Yes, well, neither of them had to build careers first," Harry pointed out, "unlike you and Ron. Besides, everyone's love is different."

"Too true," Hermione replied. They dance in silence for a bit more simply enjoying the company of each other.

An all to familar drawl pulled both their attentions. "May I cut in?"

Hermione looked just as stunned as Harry to see Draco standing their, but slowly both of them came to their sense. Hermione nodded, stepping back, allowing Draco to whisk Harry away, twirling him towards a different part of the dance floor.

"D-Draco?" Harry managed to say after what felt like _hours_ of silence (although it had only been about fifteen seconds).

"Hey, Harry," Draco said softly, the smallest of smiles playing with the corners of his lips. "I think we have a lot to discuss."

A multitude of emotions swept over Harry all at once. Anger (for Draco daring to say they discuss anything, as he'd made it perfectly clear in the past that they had nothing to discuss!), confusion (what could Draco possibly _want_ to discuss after _five years_ of practically ignoring, if not avoiding, Harry?), sorrow (when was the last time Draco had danced with him?), happiness (Draco _was_ dancing with him!), guilt (had he, somehow, by acting utterly _pathetic_, guilted Draco into coming back, ruining his chances at true happiness (which was not with Harry)), and many more he couldn't pinpoint himself. However, Harry visably swallowed and as he did so, forced his emotions back. He would face Draco evenly, with a clean slate. He would listen to Draco, listen to his reasons (or excuses) and then, only then, would he react and allow emotion to take control.

"Yes, I think a talk would be good."

Draco nodded, but didn't pull from Harry. They continued to dance, until the song had ended. It was Harry that pulled away, heading towards the door that lead to the garden, and Draco followed. The silence that followed them was heavy and strained, but that was expected.

Harry had waited five years to hear whatever it was Draco was going to say. Five years he'd waited to find out why he was the worst thing to ever happen to Draco and why it all had to end. This was his moment of closure, his chance to learn. Maybe Draco had grown up a little more in their years apart and was now man enough to admit these things to Harry.

And Harry needed to hear these things, whether they break his heart all over again or not.

"Harry... I, I owe you so many explanations. I have so much to say and I just... I don't know where to begin. I had so many ideas of what I'd say, but then I saw you," Draco shook his head, looking out across the sea of flowers before them. Harry remained silent. He wanted to hear this, needed too, and part of him (cruelly) wanted to give Draco no hints to how he felt or what he was thinking.

Harry faced away from Draco, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Draco continued, "I had so much I wanted to say, but then , like I said, I saw you. You, with your hair that couldn't even make itself decent for wedding, yet looks so perfect. You and your round, owlish glasses that you've never changed. I saw you and... and I was reminded all about why I wanted you to begin with. About why I chased after you, wanting to make you mine.

"I know, somewhere along the way, I lost sight of that. I quit caring, and I thought I didn't want to be with you anymore. Then... then you showed me, all over again, why I wanted you. You made me want to stay and you... you made me feel something I'd never felt before. It made me panic, made me want to run away and forget this feeling. I felt... Unworthy.

"That scared me more than any other feeling so far. Malfoy's were _never_ unworthy. Others were unworthy of Malfoy's, that just how it worked. The fact you could merely look at me and make me feel that way... I just... I couldn't understand it. I kept thinking about why you were with me, what had I done to deserve you, someone who always gave and rarely weren't a Saint, I knew you too well for that, but dammit you were the closest thing too it I'd ever known.

"You risked your reputation standing up for Mother and I all those years ago - people doubted your sanity, claimed you were under Imperius or something. You jumped through so many hoops just to prove that your memories were real, valid, whole. All for me. You... you even got my father's sentence lessened, so Mother wouldn't have to be without him. All because, because you _understood love._

"It's something I'm still learning, you know, love. I just... I know my family loves me, but I can't... I don't understand why you could. After all my family had done to you, after all you were put through because of _me_, not just Voldemort, you still gave me a chance when I decided that I wanted you. You knew my reputation, my one-off reputation was known by everyone really, and still... still you gave me a try.

"I don't... I don't understand why you loved me, Harry Potter," Draco sighed, frowning. "I don't understand."

Harry didn't look at him, couldn't really, or he'd break, so instead, he took a shaky breath (when had tears gathered in his eyes?) and said, "You don't need to understand it, Draco. You just need to accept it."

Again, silence fell between them. Harry urged Draco to continue (in his head, of course) and Draco complied.

"Yes, well, part of that lack of understanding is what made me turn tale and run. I couldn't stand being with you because I felt you deserved better. I thought... I thought if I left, if I could just make you hate me, you'd be able to move on with life. That you'd settle down with someone right for you and live the rest of your life happily, with little Potter babies running about. But... but you never did. You never dated again, learned that from Luna.

"Instead... you were waiting for me. All this time, you waited for me. I don't... I don't know if you're still waiting, and I don't know if I'm worthy, but... but I came back. I came back, and I'm here to ask for a third chance. I don't... I'll understand if you decline, but I just- I had to ask. I've so much more to tell you, but I don't want to... to explain if it'll do me no good. So, if you'll just let me know if you still love me-"

Harry turned quickly, throwing himself at Draco, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco's waist, hiding his face in Draco's neck, where his neck met his shoulder. He was crying, he knew his glasses were going to fog up but he didn't care - not now. He'd waited five years to hear Draco ask to be taken back - and Merlin damn him for it, he was going to grant that third chance.

"I still love you, Draco. I never, never stopped. I love you. I love you. I love you," Harry chanted softly as he felt Draco's arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He felt Draco nuzzle the top of his head and a wetness his his cheek.

"God, Harry, I missed you. M-missed you so much," Draco mumbled, his voice shaking and broken as he cried. Cried! In public. All because of Harry, _for_ Harry. "I don't... don't deserve this, don't deserve you, or your love... but Merlin knows I want it. I want you, I want your love, I want... I want the rest of my life with you."

Harry hugged tighter, smiling through his tears. "You have me, Draco. You've had me for so long."

"H-how can you... just accept me back? I have so much to apologize for, to explain-"

"I know," Harry said, quietly and calmly. It made Draco shut up. "I know you do, but... but I've waited _five years_ for you, Draco. I've _waited_ and I'm done. You can spend the rest of your life apolgizing to me and making it up to me, explaining it to me, and showing me just how much to missed me and that you regret it. But that's what we have the rest of our lives for. I don't... I don't need you to tell me everything all in one night, because I've already forgiven you. We just need to wait it out until you forgive youself."

Harry felt more than saw Draco nod. Yes, Draco had more to explain. Yes, Draco had messed up. Yes, Draco had yet to forgive himself.

But Harry _had_, and that was all that mattered now.

"Harry James Potter," Draco whispered, bringing his mouth close to Harry's ear. "I love you."

"Good," Harry murmured, closing his eyes, "now you get to spend the rest of your life proving it."

"I will," Draco promised, "I will, Harry."

"Good," Harry grinned and pulled away. Draco let him, looking a little crestfallen, until Harry took his hand. "Come now. We've a wedding to celebrate and a woman to thank."


End file.
